The Kiss of Darkness
by cartoonfreak 100
Summary: What happens when you put a lonely vampire and a highschool girl together . Well lets just say it'll be a tough time going through her boyfriend.RyouxChiOCxBakura.With other pairings but I won't tell . You have to read first.
1. A nightly stroll and a day at school

Disclamer : I don't own yugioh .

Hello I am kind of new at this so please review for I like good compliments and advice . So read and tell me what you think . On with the story !

Chapter 1

One night a woman was walking down and alley way to her apartment. It was dark and dank . Unknown to the lady someone was watching her . She could feel the chill of the night on her back but didn't feel the eyes of her predator . " Hello ," said her predator, "are you lost ?" The woman turned around only met with darkness . So she kept on walking untill she heard the voice again. "What 's the matter ? Do you not trust me? " The woman jumped startled but kept still , turning around again only to find the owner of the voice .

"No ,but who are you ? " The man had long white hair that spiked in a few places and had brown chestnut colored eyes . He wore a black leather outfit with matching black colored boots . He chuckled and responded ," Do you really want to know?" The woman nodded her head in response while the albino disappeared .

" Hey ! where did you go ? " She soon regretted saying those words once she felt a cold breath on the side of her neck , making her completely paralyzed .

" My name is Bakura , but to you I am your worst nightmare . " He then bit her neck and sucked her life force out of her body . He let go after a while and let go of the woman's body not watching it fall limply to the ground . " Ahh ... how long must I be alone ? Without any company ? Wait ! why am I thinking these things I am a heartless vampire I'm supposed to be lonely !This is a waist of time for I must get back to my coffin before the sun rises . " He then dissapeared into the darkness once more .

"Chi ! time for breakfast ! Get up or you'll miss school ! " yelled Ishizu .

" Okay ! I'm up , I'm up!" she said waking up and getting out of bed . She walked to her closet and changed into her school uniform . She then advanced to the body length mirror and saw herself wearng a pink jacket with a short blue mini skirt . Once sure of herself she jogged down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to quickly grab a piece of toast .

"Chi ! where do you think you're going ? ! Come here and give your sister a big hug before you go to school !" Chi turned around and pouted at her sister .

"Aww ... do I have to !!! " Ishizu just gave her her most deathly glare . " Okay , alright .I'll do it , but don't say any of this to anyone got it ?!" Ishizu just ran over to her and emabraced her in a bear hug .

" Alright I promise little sister . "

"Okay for the thousandth time I am not little ! I'm just mentally challenged!"

" Right ... whatever you better get going or else you'll be late . "

"Crap ! I almost forgot the test is today ! Thanks Ishizu !" she said unlocking the chain that locked her bike in place .

" You're welcome !" shouted Ishizu . The last she saw of her sister was her riding over the hill of the road and dissapering on the other side .

When Chi was finally there at Dominio High she parked her bike locking it up with the chain and heading for her locker inside . Once she reached it she used her combination and unlocked her locker getting her books and accidently letting a letter fall on the floor . She set her books down once she notticed the letter and picked it up . She searched for a signature on it to tell who it was from , but the only mark that was on it was a little heart and small koi fishes surrounding it . 'Hmm... wonder who wrote this ? ' she thought with a bit of curiousity . She then opened it and just about froze once she read it .


	2. a unsuspected question and the way home

Disclaimer:I do not own yugioh .

Chapter 2

She opened the letter and started reading it . Dear Chi, Come after school to the back of the gym . I need to tell you something . Your friend , Ryou . 'Okay , I wonder what Ryou wants to talk about ? Well I can't turn my best friend down now can I . ' she thought and went to her first block class .

After school was over for the day Chi went to the back of the gym as told and waited for her friend Ryou to come . A few minutes passed by and Chi was getting impatient thinking this was a trick untill she heard her friends voice . " Hey Chi! Sorry I'm late . I had to talk after class with a teacher for talking in class. "

" It's alright . Say what did you want to talk about that was so important? " she asked curious .

"Do you like me?" he asked .

" Is that what you wanted to talk about ? Ryou of corse I like you ! Your my best friend ! Why would I not ?!" she asked relieved and confused.

"Not as a friend but as a -ohhh.. forget about it let me just show you!" He then walked up to her and leaned down to kiss her. She immedeatly broke it so it was just a mere chaste kiss before it could get any deeper and ran to the wall opposite Ryou trying to regain her breath .

" Ryou !!! What do you think you're doing ?!" He turned around

"Chi I know this is so sudden , but please hear me out . You see , the first day I saw you I knew I was in love. And everyday I was with you I wanted to tell you my feelings , but everday turned out the same I would always chicken out . But now I can finally tell you ! Chi I love you ,and want to be your boyfriend ! " She just stared at his pleading eyes and tried processing what he just said in her mind . Finally processing the information she came to her answer .

" Ryou I don't know what to say ! I mean I've known you to be my friend and all , but not my boyfriend ! Well I guess you could be my boyfriend as long as no one finds out Okay?" Ryou nodded happily and grabbed her hand .

" Thank you ! thank you ! thank you Chi ! You won't regret it I promise ! " he said wrapping his arms around her body .

" Um Ryou ? could you please let go we should probably be getting home now ! " she asked trying to breath from his death hug .

" Oh sorry ! " he said releasing her and heading home ," good bye see you later ! "

" You too ! " she said heading down an alley way that was a shortcut to her home . Unknown to her she was taking the route the unsuspecting lady had tooken before she was killed .

Please read and review!


	3. on the way home and a uninvited guest

Disclaimer : well you get my point .

Chapter 3

In a dark room with a window which had black drapes closing out the sunlight ,a coffin opened and out came the white haired vampire . " Ahh... that feels much better ," he said stretching ," Now lets see what's on the menu today?" He then sniffed the air trying to sense if there was any being with blood in range. "Hmm... it smells like a teenager...no wait! A girl ! Ohhh.. tonight I'm going to get some good blood tonight!" He then drew back the drapes and jumped out the window landing gracefully on his feet and heading in the direction he sensed his new found prey.

------

'Uhh ... it's getting dark out here . I wonder what my sister will do to me when I get back home.' she thought . She then pictured her sister in a devil outfit and quickly shook her head from side to side trying her best to get rid of the image in her head. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came up behind Chi ,chilling her to the bone . " Whoa !!! ... Cold!Cold!Cold!" exclaimed Chi rubbing her arms in order to help defrost her .

------

When he got there he decided to sneak up on her . He then dissapeared into the shadows wanting to take one look at her face before he killed her and reappered ,invisable , infront of her . His eyes then widened at her beauty . Her sun colored hair, her sky colored eyes , and lush strawberry lips . ' Damn! she's hot!' thought Bakura ,'I have to make her mine! No! I will make her mine ,but how to do it ?! Ah-ha ! I've got it ! ' He then dissapeared back behind her and thought best to follow her to her home .

------

Once home she walked inside and climbed up the steps only to be stopped halfway up by Ishizu's voice. "Chi ? Is that you?" She turned around to look at her sister down at the bottom of the stairs .

"Yeah. it's me ."

" Good ,but it still does not excuse you from not being here for dinner . I had it ready and everything . " complained Ishizu.

" I'm sorry ! I had to go talk to Ryou at school today ."

"Alright just do your homework and take a bath to get ready for bed ."

" Okay ." sulked Chi up the stairs . She opened her door when she got to her bedroom and did as her sister told her. She then drifted off into a peacefull slumber not noticing her bedroom window wide opened and an uninvited guest in her room.

'Finally ! I thought I would have to chase her down and make her tell me where her house was . So this is her house . Pretty nice . Oops ... I better stay on topic and not diddy dally all night . ' He then walked over to his soon to be lover asleep on her bed . With a wave of his hand the covers came off and he sat down next to her and ran his hands and fingers through her hair. 'Don't worry my little sweet sun flower for I will take you away from all of this . ' He was brought out of his thoughts by Chi's ever so caring sister Ishizu.

"Chi ! I hope you're asleep up there or I will be coming up to investigate !" she exclaimed . Bakura got mad , but left using his magic to tuck the covers back in place and headed out the window closing it so no evidence was able to make his presence known in her room.

Hey I hope you liked it . Please read and review for I am begging for reviews because I feel lonely. Well see ya in the next chapter !


	4. The new student and the favor

Hey guys I am sorry for not updating my story and all ,but I was just waiting for a time to write or typed my next chapter. Oh and I must ask who this Kitty and animegrl4evr is for I do not believe I know you . Well as requested on with the fic

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh!

Chapter 4

The next day Chi awoke and did her daily routine for school . Once done she headed down stairs and gobbled up her breakfast running to her school ."Bye Chi ! Have a good day today!" exclaimed Ishizu. "Bye Ishizu and I will !" exclaimed Chi half way out the house boundaries .

----

Finally there she saw Ryou there and ran up to him trying to regain her breath . "Hey Ryou ? _pant ._What are you doing here ? I thought school had started and knowing you I would have thought you would have been already in class. "

" Yeah , but I decided to wait for you so you wouldn't be late. " said Ryou .

" Ohhh.... Arigotou (1) Ryou !" screamed Chi in delight . Little did they know Bakua was watching them ,glaring daggers at Ryou .They then walked into the building heading to their lockers and picking up their books for class . They soon headed off to class and sat down in their seats waiting for their sensei to come in and start class.

----

It was about 2 hours before the teacher came striding in and bowing to the class . " Gomen nasai(2) class ! I was caught in the ususal Tokyo traffic and was held back a bit longer than expected ,but anyways we have some good news !"

" Nani?!(3) we're going home now !" teased a random student .

"Iie(4) , that's not what the good news is . The good news is is that we have a new transfer student . Please welcome Bakura Hellion !" announced the teacher . Chi turned her head to take a look at the soo... called student and found out he looked just like her boy friend Ryou.

"Hello . " whispered Bakura , " I am the new transfer student from England and hope to have some friends who can show me around the place ." He stared at Chi giving her his full attention , his brown/red eyes showing a burning fire deep within them . She quickly turned her eyes away from his eyes finding out what she had been doing . He smirked .

" Well Bakura how about you go and sit over there next to Chi .Chi plea-" She was cut off by Bakura's voice .

"I know where she is . No need to explain . " He then made his way over to his new seat and glanced at Chi smirking at her trying to get a reaction . The only response was her turning her head trying to hide the blush she had on her face. Soon class started and Bakura started scribbling something on a piece of paper . He then threw it over to Chi,giving her a bit of a scare . She looked around trying to recover from her sudden fright and opened it up . It read:Hey Chi was it ? I was wondering if it was alright with you if you could give me a tour around the school after school's over ? She took out her pencil and wrote back her response . She then chucked it back at him and in return he opened it smiling at her reply . Sure.

----

Once it was lunch time the class went outside to eat while Bakura was out hunting to feed off some weak and defenseless mortal to satisfy his thirst . Meanwhile Ryou and Chi were sitting by their favorite Sakura tree eating their lunch . "Hey Ryou? " asked Chi .

"Hai(5)?"

" I was wondering what do you think happened to Bakura ? I mean I thought I saw him come outside with us ,but I don't see him anywhere .Do you think we should go out looking for him?"

"Nah.. besides he probably wants some time to himself . No worries right?"

"Sure ." said Chi a bit curious about Bakura's where abouts.

----

After school was let out she went looking for Bakura ,but was cut short by Ryou who just so happened to be looking for her wondering what was up. "Hey Chi ! Why aren't you heading home ? " She turned around to be face to face with her so called 'boy friend' .

" Ohh... I was just going to do this favor a friend of mine asked me to do . "

"Ohh.. alright . Well I guess I'll be seeing you tommorow see ya!" said Ryou .

"Good bye!" said Chi who was back to searching for Bakura .

----

'Damn! where could she be ! I thought she would've been here sooner . ' thought Bakura. He was about to go off to his house before he heard her voice .

" Hey ! Hold on just one minute ! Please don't leave ! I'm here ! Gomen , I was talking to my friend Ryou and-" She was interrupted by Bakura.

" Please ... spare me the details . Anyways how about we get going on that tour you promised me . "

" Alright . " She then started the tour and finally ended it once it was night fall . " Well I hope I answered your questions and you will hopefully know where to go to from now on ."

" Yeah ! I don't think I will be getting lost ever in this building at all.Say it looks like it's already dark . You want to come over to my apartment ? It may not be much ,but it's home . "

" Oh that's very nice of you ,but I wouldn't want to impose with your parents just now meeting someone new coming into their house and all...." She then trailed off when she saw and heard him start crying , even though he was faking it all,. "What's the matter Bakura ? Was it something I said ?" He looked up at her and trying to dry his tear stained face .

"Iie , it's just my parents aren't coming back ever."

"What do you mean ? " questioned Chi .

"I mean that my parents are dead . It happened when I was a kid . My parents were going out to the movies and on the way back they got hit in a car accident . My dad was the only one who survived with a broken leg , but my sister and mother weren't to lucky . Shortly after the accident my dad commited suicide and left me all alone untill I turned 13 and got a job . " He then started crying again .

"Ohh .. I'm really sorry . I didn't mean to bring this all up . Here ," said Chi handing out her vanilla colored handkercheif , " use this and return it once you're done with it as long as you don't blow your nose in it got it ?" He nodded taking it and wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Chi ... you're a real friend . So do you still want to go sleep over at my apartment I promise that it is not a pig sty like everyone pictures apartments to look like .?. "She thought about it for a minute and decided what the heck I'll go .

" Alright ... Say where do you live ?"Bakura pointed over to the alley way she had tooken just yesterday .

"It's right at the end of that alley way . 2nd house to the right. " he said once they were heading in that direction.

Whew! That was a lot of typing to do ! Well how do you like it ? cool . okay . alright .Tell me in your reviews . well seeya in Chapter 5 A night at the new studnets house . seeya there.

(1)thank you (2)I'm sorry(3)What(4)no(5)yes


	5. a night at the new students house

Hey guys I thank you for the reviews and all but please review me in order for me to keep on typing more chapters because you reviewers all encourage me ! well on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Chapter 5

Once they were at the apartment Bakura reached down deep in his pocket and pulled out the keys . He unlocked the door and walked in ,Chi right behind him . She soon stopped and found out black was his favorite color . His furniture , drapes , carpet , and wallpaper all the color black . She was brought out of her thoughts by Bakura disappearing into the dark room . "Umm..Bakura ? Bakura ?! Bakura where are you ?" uttered Chi walking a few baby steps into the room . She then bumped into something . "I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by the 'something ' speaking to her .

"It's quite alright . I'm sorry for not giving you a warning about watching were you walk . " said the voice . She looked up and gasped at who she saw . The 'something ' she bumped into appeared to be her friend Bakura . She blushed at her action. "Hey Chi, what's the matter ? What's got you blushing so badly ?" asked Bakura .

"What?! ... Oh I mean it's nothing really ."

"Suit yourself . Say do you want something to drink ? I bet you are thirsty ." offered Bakura trying to be as much a gentleman as possible.

"Sure .... thanks . I'll have a Grape Fanta( my favorite !) " requested Chi .

" Alright ,but first I think you might want to sit down now . "

" Yeah I just about forgot about that . Thanks Bakura !"

"Ohh ... It's nothing really ." said Bakura making an inside smirk at how far he was going with her. He then grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch in the living room and left going to get her drink. After a few minutes he returned with her drink and sat down on a chair right next to blonde haired girl. " Hey Bakura aren't you thirsty ?"

" No! ... I mean I already ate , but thank you for asking ." replied Bakura kind of snickering silently to himself for making a joke .

" Okay ." she said popping the top and gulping down the soda ,exposing her neck , tempting Bakura to bite it . He then started to lose control , but thankfully she stopped finishing her drink . She then looked to see Bakura in a amused state . " Hello ? Bakura ? Earth to Bakura? " teased Chi waving her hand in his face in order to get his attention ," What's got you so amused ?" He then immedeatly snapped back into reality and replied to her question.

" Ohh! It's nothing really !Any ways you look tired . How about you go on to bed . " She then gave him a puzzeled look on her face .

" No thanks . I'm not -" She was cut off by a yawn and turned her face back to Bakura and replied back ," Well I guess I am a bit sleepy ,but I wouldn't want to be imposing or anything ."

" Nonsense I wouldn't be bothered in the least bit . Why I would be hounered for you to sleep in my bed ."

'Well there's no turning back after him calling it an honor so what the heck I might as well . ' thought Chi. "Alright . " She then stood up and walked down the hall way and suddnely stopped when she remembered something . " Oh my gosh I totally forgot something !" exclaimed Chi aloud . Bakura stood up and walked over to her .

" What have you forgotten Chi ?" asked Bakura. She then turned around and looked up at him and responded ," Oh ! I have forgotten my pajamas . I should've ran up by my house to gather some of my stuff. Oh I am such a baka(1)! "

" Oh don't worry about that I'm sure you can borrow one of my old shirts to sleep in . Hmmm... does that sound better ?" She nodded her head in his chest for her response . He then gently removed her from him and went back into the darkness to search for her an old shirt in which she may sleep in. When he returned he carried a white long sleeved shirt that was silky to the touch. "Here you go . Now there's a bathroom right down the hall if you can now see . Or do you need me to help guide you through the darkness once more ? " She answered in a yes . They then headed over to the bathroom door . Bakura opened the door and let Chi in . He then left her for some privacy to change in peace .

----

After a few minutes of changing he was waiting for her leaning on the door frame . Once she finally came out he lead her to his bed . " There you go . Now if there is anything you need just whistle . You do know how to whistle don't you ?" She nodded and found Bakura was just about to close the door when all of a sudden she blurts out " Hey Bakura!May I ask 1 question?"

"Yes you may . Now what is your question?"

" Umm ... I know this is probably a bad timing for this but I was wondering where you were going to sleep ?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked a bit to himself.

" Oh I will be sleeping in my coff- I mean the couch . Well goodnight Chi ." whispered Bakura closing the door and walking a few feet form his use to be room so he could wait for the right time to make his move .

----

After a few hours went by he thought it would be okay for him to make his first move on Chi . 'Soon Chi , soon ,for we will be together forever after I make you one of me . Please don't dump me like so many of my lover's have .' thought Bakura opening the door by a crack .

da da da ... well so how is it so far ? I'm sorry for making it a cliff hanger but I just could not resist . Well seeya in the next chapter. (1)Idiot .


	6. Bakura's first move Warning : when he b...

Hey guys ! What's up ! Listen it may seem a bit crazy for just now updating my chapter , but I am about to study . Ohh and to answer one of my reviewers questions in my story Ryou and Bakura are 2 different people . Bakura a vampire and Ryou a high school boy . Oops I shouldn't be rambling about now on with the fic!PS: Thank you for the reviews !

Disclaimer : I do not own yugioh. Warnings: watch out for some sick stuff.

Chapter 6

Bakura disappeared in the shadows and reappeared in the room Chi was sleeping in. He slowly walked over to her sleeping form , lifting his hand in the air to use an invisable force to pull the covers off her body . " Now to make my first mark of ownership ." he whispered to the night . He then lifted her body so he could sit down with the crook of her neck it his arms . Next he lowered his head down to her neck , giving a kiss on her pulse before he bared his fangs in her neck .She slightly flinched but kept on dreaming while he fed off of her. 'Damn ! her blood is driving me insane with so much innocence. How can anyone have this much pureness in their blood . It tastes so much like the sugar back in 1893(just thinking up some time period ) Oops I better not drink to much or she will die . ' thought Bakura ,breaking away from her neck and licking up the remaining blood from his fangs and her neck . He raised back up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered ," Please don't reject me for what I am like so many of my so called lovers have . Please just accept this gift I give to you and I shall be happy with you as my lover. " He finally laid her back down and left the room ,closing the door and heading to his secret room to drink more of a potion that let him able to go out side in the sun without burning .

----

The next day ,Chi woke up wearing the shirt Bakura had given her to sleep in and her cute wool made socks . She then got up and headed to the kitchen almost gasping when she saw Bakura there fixing her some pancakes . " Good morning sleepy head ." teased Bakura , " How did you sleep ?Did the boogie man come in and attack you ." She glared at him .

" No! the boogie man didn't come in and attack me ! I did sleep pretty good last night ,but I feel like there's this pain in my neck . Could you check it out for me ?" Bakura cut the stove off and walked over to her neck and examined it . He then realized he forgot to get rid of the bite mark he made on her neck and tried thinking up a way for him to get rid of it without her knowing .

"Hmmm.. it looks like some animal bit you while you were asleep. " She then gulped and responded.

"Do I have raibies?" she asked innocently .Bakura just snickered ." What's so funny ?!"she asked a bit angry with his response .

"Nothing other than you having brought that up."

"I was just asking a simple question you didn't have to laugh at it !"

"I'm sorry for laughing at you it's just I couldn't help it and if you did have raibies you would bite me if I did this" He then leaned down and kissed the puncture marks making them disappear .She then immeadetly shoved him and tried to recover from his action.

"Bakura ! What do you think you were doing ?!"

" You asked and I just -"

" Listen just don't do that anymore Okay!" He nodded his head, trying to be cute with a puppy pout . "Bakura I wouldn't even try to think about that because it won't work on me ." stated Chi . He sighed and walked back over to the stove to finish with the pancakes he was making .

----

Once they had eaten breakfast (yes in my fic vampires can eat normal food ) they got changed in their school uniforms with Chi already out side waiting on Bakura to get outside so they could head to school. 'Man what's taking Bakura so long ? I hope he hasn't fell in the toilet or something .' She then giggled at the thought and shook her head trying to think up something else in order to get her amused. She was cut short by Bakura just now coming out and heading towards Chi who seemed to not notice he was there.

"Umm ... Chi what are you doing?" he said waving a hand in her face .

"AHHHHH! " she screamed ," Ohh it's you. Sorry for screaming like that just don't sneak up on me like that again alright?"

"Okay but -"

" Come on !" exclaimed Chi who was running over to where the school was located , " We don't want to be late now do we!"She then turned around trying to find Bakura but he was nowhere in sight . " Bakura? Bakuraaa?! " she screamed seeing a motorcycle run right up to her . It stopped right in front of her and the rider took off his helmet revealing Bakura as the one who was riding it .

"Come on Chi ! We'll get there alot faster on my bike than walking . Here you go ." he said taking out another helmet and handing it out to her ," It's to protect your head incase you some how get thrown off the bike ."She just stared at it not budging an inch with fear in her eyes . "What's the matter ?Haven't you ridden a bike before or are you just a chicken because if you are then I will go on ahead and -"

"Wait just one freakin' minute !#1.) I have 4 words for you and they are I AM NOT CHICKEN!#2.)I have never ridden on a bike before and that is not a reason to call someone chicken!Okay ?!" she yelled really annyoed with his little joke.

" Okay mrs. I am not a chicken if you aren't then get on or else I'll leave you here." She gulped and nodded her head taking the helmet and slipped the helmet over her head . She then got on and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold on . "Now hold on . I'll go slow for you and once you get used to it I will go faster alright?" She nodded in his shoulder and felt the bike vibrate beneath her . It soon started moving and she started to freak out .

"AHhhhhhhhh!!!! I DON'T WANT TO RIDE ON THIS THING !GET ME OFF ! PLEASE GET ME OFF !" she screamed . He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow through his helmet .

"Why ?I thought you said you weren't chicken . Besides we're just now starting to move and you're just now starting to freak out . "

" OKAY I LIED ! HAPPY NOW !"

" Yes much . Just trust me and we'll be there before you know it ." he said trying to reassure her .

"Okay Bakura . I trust you . " They soon rode off to the high school with Chi gripping to Bakura every once in a while and Bakura smiling at her every time trying to comfort her .

Awww... isn't that cute . I wonder what Ryou will say when he finds out Chi went and slept over at Bakura's house .Well I'm sorry for leaving it at another cliff hanger but I think I am going to leave all my chapters like this . Okay seeya in the next chapter of the Kiss of Darkness. U


	7. The fight between Ryou and Bakura

Hey guys ! You know how I said I answered this reviewers question . well I thought I made it clear to them that in my fic , Ryou is not Bakura . Ryou is a seperate person . So is Bakura . I am sorry if I am sounding mean or something but it's because I thought I made my answer clear . But I do want to say to Crazy anime lover that I think their story is pretty good . Well on with the fic and sorry for waisting this time to say I am sorry .

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

Chapter 7

Once they made it to the high school , Bakura left to go park his bike while Chi waited for him on the school steps . Suddenly she heard someone run up to her . She looked up and saw Ryou heading straight for her. 'Oh boy , Here we go again !' thought Chi before he fell on her .

" Hey Chi ? Where were you ? I was looking every where for you last night . When I went over to your house I asked Ishizu if she new where you were .She said she thought you went over to my house to sleep over and study but I said no you weren't . She then started to worry and almost called the cops but I stopped her before she did . "

" Well ....he,he .....um, where should I begin . Let's see I remember going over to Bakura's house when it was getting dark and I slept there .Even when I forgot to run by my house he let me borrow one of his silky white shirts to sleep in . I swear that was the best night of sleep I got in years . Untill I woke up with a pain in my neck he then kissed me -"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! He kissed you ?!"

" No! not like that . He kissed the spot where the pain in my neck was and it healed . I promise there was no funny stuff at his apartment . I swear you freak out at anything . "

" I do not !I'm just want to make sure you're safe ."

" Oh ! and you wouldn't mind if I kissed him would you ?"

" You what?!" Chi giggled and responded ,"No I didn't . Just teasing you . Sorry !"

" Jesus , Chi you really scared me there for a minute . Just please don't do that again . "

" Okay!"

"Listen Chi . I really don't think you should be with that guy . I have this feeling he is trying to take you away from me . "

" Why can't I be friends with him . He's so nice . Did you even know he made my favorite pancakes for breakfast ! I swear he is a really good guy once you get to know him.Maybe you should be friends with him . Oops looks like the bell is about to ring . We better be getting to our classes . Bye Ryou kun !" She then got up and started running up the stairs and into the building until she was stopped by Bakura's voice.

"Chi wait up ! " She then turned around and was unexpectedly confronted with his chest ,in a hug . "Haha.... made you look !" he laughed . He then took a whiff of her hair quickly so that she would not notice he did this . 'Hmmm.... her hair smells like that of a strawberries. Gods she makes me insane. I just want to pounce on her and -' He then was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on his shoulder . He turned around and came face to face with a fist that hit him in the face . He quickly was flung over to a brick wall and sunk down to the floor .

" That'll teach ya' to not touch my girl ! I'm her boyfriend not you so back off!" yelled Ryou now heading to Bakura's fallen form.

" Ryou !what did you do?! No! Don't please! He didn't know !" pleaded Chi trying to stop him . Ryou stopped and turned to face his girl friend .

"Are you sure ?" asked Ryou questionly . She nodded and Ryou took that as a sign to help Bakura up . " I'm sorry Bakura .She didn't tell you about us .... well .. uh , Chi would you mind explaining it to him?" She then came up to him and nodded again then finishing his sentance .

" Well you see Ryou is -"

'Oh no please not say what I think she's going to say .' thought Bakura cutting her off in his head .

"My boyfriend ."

'No!!! This can't be ! She has a boyfriend !I knew this was to good to be true ! Well I guess I'll have one problem to get rid of. First thing is first . How to get rid of it . ' thought Bakura not realizing that he was spacing out in front of Ryou .

" Umm... Bakura ? You're spacing out on us . Hello!" said Ryou waving a hand right in front of Bakura's face.

"Uhh .. what ? I'm spacing out on you guys . Ohh! I am sorry ! I was just thinking about something . And I am so sorry for hugging her like that . I didn't know you were that possesive ?"

" Possesive ?! I'll show you possesive !" said Ryou about to go over to Bakura and strangle him but Chi quickly changed the subject before he could do that .

"Uh-oh ! We better run because the bell is about to ring and you know how mad the teacher's would get at us !" reminded Chi .

"She's right! Well seeya later Bakura ! And remember ! Chi is my girl so don't get to close to her alright ?" teased Ryou .

" Oh Ryou! " said Chi running off to her class and giggling with Bakura not far behind .

----

When it was lunch time some of Chi's friends came by and chatted with her . Her friends being Tea and Serenity . " Hey Chi ! Do you know about the Halloween Dance hosted at Kaiba's mansion ?" asked Tea .(Die Tea you bitch ! sorry for those Tea fans out there for my friend wanted me to say this !)

" Uh yeah ? Why ?"

" Well we were wondering if Ryou had asked you out ?"said Serenity (she's okay . I'll give her some credit for being a nice girl .Oh and don't worry I'm a girl or I wouldn't be writing this fic.Just to make you people out there aware I am not a boy .)

" No, I don't believe he has ."

" What about you know who ?"asked Tea .

" Who are you talking about ?"

"You know!"she said kneeling down and whispering in her ear , " Bakura."

"Ohh .. Wait! What is that supposed to mean ?!"said Chi a bit angered by what Tea had said .

"What do you mean what do I mean ?! Don't you like him ?!"

"Shh.... or he'll hear us."said Chi trying to calm Tea down .(stupid baka she better shut her trap or I'll kill her . Wait a minute I -whoops almost let out a part of my story . Sorry for you people who want to know what happens next but I don't want to spoil my story or else you wouldn't come back to see the rest of the fic. Oops I better stop talking and get back to the fic. sorry .)

"That's it ! I'm getting Bakura over here!"

" You wouldn't dare ." said Chi threatiningly .

" I would . Oh Bakura.." called Tea in a sing song voice .

" Urasai (1) Tea!" Bakura turned around at the owner of the voice who called his name .

" Yeah ,what do you want Tea?" asked Bakura uninterested . Chi then pulled Tea down under the table and whispered in her ear . " Tea , don't tell him to ask me out or I'll mess you up so bad your makeup won't be able to cover up all the bruises ." threatened Chi . She then released her and made her way back up .

"Um .. I was just wondering ,um , if you had a girlfriend ?" Tea burst out .

" Yeah , why do you ask ?"

" Oh! I was just curious." lied Tea . Bakura shrugged and went back inside.

"Man! Don't you ever do a stunt like that again!" said Chi relieved . Tea only gave her her cheap cat imatation.

Well I hope you guys out there liked it because I especially liked it when Tea teased her and was threatened by Chi . Oh and for you Chobit's fans out there this is not the Chi you are thinking about . This is just my made up charecter with her name . Please tell me in your reviews how you liked it. Bye and seeya in the next chapter. u


	8. The weird experience and the invatation

Hey guys I thank you for the reviews and all . I am sorry I didn't get to update yesterday because I couldn't type up the next chapter on document manager while they were fixing or updating stuff on the site. Well keep on reviewing and thank you Crazyanimelover for your review because I thought your's was hillarious ,but don't think I don't like you other reviewers out there because I do . Well on with the fic .

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh .

Chapter 8

Once school was over Chi headed home with Bakura on his bike . When they were there at Chi's house , she took off her helmet and handed it back to Bakura , grabbing her things once off the bike . "Thanks for everything Bakura . You're really sweet . " He then took off his own helmet and held out one finger at her while he reached back into the secret compartment on his bike . He slowly pulled out a red rose and held it out to her.

"Here, I wanted to give it to you back at the school , but after Ryou hit me I thought I probably should give it to you later . "Chi grasped it and unfortunately forgot about the thorns.

"Oww! That hurt !" yelped Chi , looking down at her hand and seeing the blood trickle down her delicate fingers .

"Here! Let me help !" exclaimed Bakura , grasping her wounded hand and pulling it to his lips , one finger at a time . He slowly lapped up the blood coming out of her hand while Chi's eyes widened at the action Bakura had just done to help her with her bleeding problem .

"Bakura ! What are you doing ?! Bakura!" yelled Chi hitting Bakura in the head for not letting go of her hand .

"Ouch ! What did you do that for ?! I was just trying to help !" yelled Bakura .

"I did that because you wouldn't let go of my hand ! " stated Chi , " Listen , I'm sorry for hurting you ,but you just need to watch what you're doing ! Alright ?!" He nodded and put his helmet back on while riding off to his apartment while Chi was already in her house almost half way up the stairs before she apologized to her sister for not calling her on where she was . She then headed to her computer and signed on AOL , hearing the 'you've got mail' voice . 'Hmm.... I bet it is from Tea or Serenity . 'geussed Chi . But she was sadly mistaken because when she read it the e-mail address did not look familiar to her and it seemed to be a love letter asking her out on a date. It read:Dear Chi, I know you don't have a date to the dance at Kaiba's mansion , but I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me ? If so I will be waiting for you inside . It has been to long since I have wished to tell you my feelings and my gift . It would please me to hear you accept this gift of mine even though you have no clue as to who this is , but please do come for I love you with all my being . I hope to see you tonight . your's truly , your admirerer.

"Wow ! I never thought someone would ask me out to the dance . It may be a trick but I don't want to miss out on this big oppurtunity . So what have I got to lose ? I'll go , but first I need to find a costume . I think I have an egyptian princess costume some where around here.Maybe with a few adjustments it may look suitable .

----

 Once Chi had finished modifying her costume she put it on and looked at herself to make sure there was no flaws in her costume . She wore a long white linen dress with a low v-neck and a gold and silver patterned choker and belt . Seeing no flaws she headed down stairs and told Ishizu where she was headed . Running over to Kaiba's mansion she climbed up the steps and gulped pushing the doors open revealing a huge dance floor with thousands upon thousands of people dancing . "Hey Chi ! What are you doing here?!" greeted a familiar voice.

Sorry . I had to cut short because my dad threatened to take away my computer so I had to cut it short but I promise the next chapter will have your spines tingling with excitement . seeya in the next chapter.


	9. A dance with the phantom

Hey guys .Sorry for the cliffe but my dad had cut me short from where I wanted to go . I wanted to go a bit longer. Well I should probably get on with the fic and I want to thank my new reviewer for the nice review they left me . Well on with the chapter.

Disclaimer :I don't own yugioh.

Chapter 9

Chi turned around and saw the short raven haired kid Mokuba . "Hey Mokuba ! I didn't think I was going to be here either. Say where is the host of this party?" asked Chi .

"You're looking at him !" said Mokuba happilly .

"What ?! But I thought your brother was hosting the party ?"

"He isn't . I just got him out on a date with Joey . "

"Huh? Is it me or did I hear you say your brother was going out wiht Joey ?"

"No , you didn't hear wrong . I did say he went out with Joey . " Chi's eyes widened , shocked .

"You mean your brothers ,gulp , gay?" (sorry I had  to make it sound like seto is gay . Please do not hurt me for this .)

" Yeah , you get use to it after a while . Sometimes I can even see them inside the living room having-"

"Spare me the details Mokuba ! I could care less about what your brother does with Joey !Anyways the reason I came here was that I was asked to go with someone to your party , but I haven't got a clue who this person is . "

" Well who ever it is I hope they can take real good care of you and love you . Have fun while your here. " said Mokuba going to greet the new arrivals . She then walked into the crowd of people dancing and lisening to Say My Name , Say My Name . She stopped finding a spot to dance and did what every one else did . Dance . Unfortunately she was asked to dance with Duke Devilin and refused his request . Unknown to her Duke never took no for an answer. She soon started to become irratated untill someone tapped Duke on the shoulder . Duke ,being the fool that he was ,(Sorry for you Duke fans out there but I just don't like Duke .)was hit with a fist in the face , sending him to the floor . Chi looked up at the stranger who hit Duke and saw this person looked hot . The person seemed to be wearing a phantom of the opera costume with the top hat on their head and their white hair put in a ponytail . They also wore a half mask covering the top half of his , she assumed , face with a tuxedo to match. "Ryou? Ryou , is that you under there?" The phantom only turned his head and held out his hand to her , guestering for her to dance with him . She looked down at the hand and back at the stranger . "Ryou! don't change the subject ! Now is that you under there or not?!" asked Chi , slightly annoyed at the response she got . Again the phantom did not reply .Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him ,resting his free hand on her slender waist . She almost felt like she should scream and slap him but resisted the urge for she now felt happy and relaxed when she looked into his eyes . The color a redish brownish , from what she could tell ,.

He knelt down to her ear and whispered ," I'm not Ryou ,but  may I have this dance?" She nodded with as much space as she could for her face rested in the crook of his neck while she was lead to the middle of the dance floor . Suddenly the song changed to a slow romantic one . 'Uh-oh, please don't do what I think we're going to do .' thought Chi to herself. Next thing she knew she was twirling ,using the phantom's hand , and was doing the waltz with him. 'Whoa! I never thought I could do that!This guy is so amazing he's making me do things I've never done before . ' she thought again .

"I know I'm amazing. Maybe we should've been together along time ago. "uttered the phantom . She suddnenly felt her heart skip a beat .

 ' What ! how did he do that . Is he a phsycic?' She was then brought out of her thoughts by the phantom pulling away from the embrace ."Hey ! Where are you going ?!" He turned and raised a hand to carress her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll come back .Just don't start dancing with anybody else got it?"She nuzzled his hand with a slight giggle as her response . He then left to go request a song.

Hey it's me again . I hope you guys don't start hating me for all these cliff hangers I leave you with . And it's up for you guys to decide who this mystery man is who has right now amazed Chi . I'll tell you guys who it is in the next chapter . seeya there.


	10. And the phantom is

Hello ... well for the people who are still out there I would like to say I am sorry for not updating in such a long time . I started getting worried at the people who did not review . here is the next chapter .If you wish for me not to continue please tell me now or forever hold your peace.

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh.

Chapter 10

A few minutes went by and Chi was beginning to think her admirer was not going to show untill she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someones chin rest upon her shoulder. " Hey there, I see you were paitiently .How about another dance hmm..?" whispered the famailiar voice. She nodded her head was unexpectedly turned around to face the white haired phantom. Next he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck while he looked deep in her eyes . Unfortunetly she was at a loss for words while still looking in his eyes and heard a voice in her head telling her to rest the side of her head on his shoulder .

She did as the said voice asked and felt a warm breath tickle her ear . "Go on ahead and bite it . I need you to be with me forever . Become one of me and we will live through theyears together forever. " he whisperedbefore he kissedthe back of her head . She again did as toldand bit down in the stranger's pale neck,bringing out the salty, crimson coloredblood . WhileChi was drinkingthephantom's blood he kept on swayingtheir bodies to the music . Not even a flinch or twitch of his eyes made him wince for the pain in hisneck .

The song the coupledanced to was "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins . She soon raised her hands to play with the nape of his hair , running it through his white ponytail . He then decided that now was the time for her to stop , so he carefully pried her off his neck and gazed back into her blood covered lips . Leaning down he licked off the remaining blood on her supple lips . Suddenly he quickly captured her lips in a kiss . During their lip lock Chi slowly came back into the real world and realized what she was doing . Quickly shoving him off her she took a few steps back . "Shit I've lost my hold on you."cursed the albino phantom.

"Whoa! Back off !That was not supposed to happen !I'm very sorry ,but I already have a boyfriend !Good bye!-" she panicked , turning around and bumping into her secret admirer's chest .

"Now ,now. You shouldn't be running off in the middle of a dance . It isn't very polite . It's a rule after all in England. (don't know for certain.)"

"What?...how?...when?...Nevermind !Wait a minute !Is that?...-"said Chi before getting cut off again by the phantom.

"Why don't you take off my mask and find out?" he said gazing into her sky blue eyes once more .

"Alright...master." He shivered in pleasure at his new nickname . She then rose her hands to take his black top hat off .Once that was done she lowered them to the knot he made to tie the mask in place. Slowly she undid it and let the mask fall down so she could see the now bare face of her admirer. "Bakura?" said Chi now coming back into reality once again,"You... you were the one w-who ki-kiss-kissed m-me?"

He nodded and held her head close to his body . "Yes , I kissed you ,but only because I love you. I try to be kind to you and give you my love yet you take Ryou's sidewhenall he can give youis nothing .Why can't yoube my girl friend?Is that all I can ask of you ? For you toanswer myquestion."saidBakura. He then looked down to see her crying not because she wanted to go home and let this be all a dream .But beacauseshe too loved him. "Why are you crying my dear Chi?You do not have to answer ifyou do not wish to ."

"No ," she sobbed, "I do love you it's just I made a promise to Ryou to be his girl friend. I don't wantto go back on my promise to him for I too love him!The problem is is that I can'tchoose betweenthe two of you!" Bakurahugged her even tightertoasure herand tell her he was sorry .She slowly looked up and replied out of astonishment,"What ?You're not mad at me?"He shookhis head from side to side.

"Chi I could never be mad atyou . I understand . Say why don'twe go home?Ican clearly see that we are both tired and need toget ready for school tommorrow . "said Bakura starting to walk away .

"Alright... Oh Bakura?"

"Yes ?"

"Umm ... well this may sound a bit awkward,but..."

"But what ?"

"Wellwanted to know ifI could ride with you to my house? You see Iforgot to get enough money so I could getbackhome on the bus.Pretty stupid eh?"

"Of course you can ,and yeah I guess that is pretty dumb ,but hey every body forgets sometimes." They then both laughed and headed out to the parking lot to get on Bakura's bike and head out in the direction of Chi's house.

Well I hope for you readers out there who are reading this please review . I am now getting kinda lonely . I am still sorry for making seto and joey gay and Duke look like an idiot. Please review. u


	11. The big fight and the decision

Hey guys I wanted to thank Fish and Chips for reviewing and comforting me . And for you readers out there I would like to see atleast something to know I have this many people who respect my story and do not wish to insult it by saying I am crazy . Believe I have had these types of insults before . Not to sound desperate or anything it's just I feel a bit mean for requesting this much from you readers out there. If you do not wish to review that is fine with me because I will continue this wether I get any reveiws or not. Now on with the story .

Disclaimer : I do not own yugioh.

Chapter 11

Once the were at Chi's house she got off and kissed Bakura a good night kiss on the cheek . Next she ran inside and went to sleep in her bed .

The next day she woke up and did her daily routine to get ready for school .When she was ready she got on her bike now fixed bike thanks to Ishizu.

She then arrived at school , parking her bike, and quickly ran to her locker. When she got her things,she was just about to close it untill it shutby itself. She turned to her right and saw an irritated Ryou. 'Huh? I wonder what's gotten in his britches .' she thought.

"Don't ask me what's the matter ?! I saw you 2 together at the party !" Chi was struck paralyzed .

"You ... you were there?" stuttered Chi .

"You bet I was ! Let's just say I had front row seats!"

"Listen Ryou, it's not what you think ! We-" she pleaded before getting cut off by Ryou .

"Don't worry Ryyoouu me ! I saw what you two did and a pictures a thousand words so don't even try to make up an excuse !After all I've done for you you come back and go out with some other guy?!Well fine! If you want it that way so be it !I'm not your boyfriend anymore !Good day !" yelled Ryou now taking a deep breath and storming off to class.

Chi just stood there crying and whispered ," But I love you . " After awhile Bakura came around the corner and saw Chi down on the ground crying with her things scattered around her.

"Chi ? Chi ! What's the matter ? What happened ?!" asked Bakura running to her and trying his best to comfort her.

" Oh Bakura! " she cried in his chest ,"It was terrible!Ryou was there! At the party ! He saw us together and thought I didn't love him! Oh Bakura! " Bakura only patted herback gently and whispered her words of comfort ,assuring her that everything would be alright.

" There, there. Do you feel better now?" She nodded and picked her stuff up. She then headed for class while Bakura went and did the same. 'Hmm...I probably shouldn't tell her whatI am yet. I'll wait untill the time is right.'thought albino vampire before entering his class.

(sorry to lazy to describe what happened in class.)

During the rest of Chi's 1st block class every time she tried pouting and showing her puppy eyes , Ryou would turn his face and sticking his nose up like a snob.

Finally ending 2nd block class and heading into lunch , Ryou went outside and headed to thespecial Sakura tree that he and Chi use to sit near. Before he could open his lunch box he was picked up and tooken to an alley way . He the felt a hand cover his mouth and back slammed against a brick wall. "Shh...," said his captor," It's just me . Don't freak out ." He suddenly felt the hand on his mouth disappear and saw Bakura.

"Bakura!what do _you_ want ?"

" I heard what you did to Chi . You should be ashamed . She just was trying to help."

"Oh yeah! was she helping me when she kssed you? Well?!"

"No ,but she tried explaining what happened back there! Don't you care about her?!"

" I do it's just now here you are taking my girlfriend away right when I am trying to show her how much I love her ."

"I'm not taking her away ! She still loves you ! Listen I have a propatition for you , but you must never speak about this to any one got it?"

"Yeah, what ever, but what do you have in mind ?" He soon regretted saying those words because as soon as he finished his sentance he saw 2 black leathery bat wings appear behind Bakura's back , fangs , pointy ears , and instead of his brown colored eyes he saw a mixture of redish/brownish colored eyes . "Ahhhmmmm...."screamed Ryou before having Bakura's hand back on his mouth muffling his scream .

"Remember you're supposed to be quiet ."he said trying to calm Ryou down . Slowly liftting his hand from Ryou's mouth ,Ryou took deep breaths .

"Wha... what are you ?" he asked nervous .

"I am a vampire and I have been lonel for a good 200 years . But now I don't have to be lonely anymore . I'm sorry if I have been with Chi alot ,but it's because I love her and you do too. So I have a decision for you . You can become a vampire and live with us or you may stay human and love someone else." Ryou thought aboutwether or not to lose his life or lose his love . Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Bakura , I havemade my decision."

"And?..." Bakura questioned .

"I ...."

Sorry can't tell you his decision untill the next chapter . Well I had fun writing this chapter . What with the fight between Ryou and Chi and all. I hope to seeya in the next chapter. U finally in a happy mood again.


	12. Ryou's final answer and the 'plan'

Hello to you reviewers and readers out there. I would like to thank Fish and Chips , Mya Ino, and CRAZYABOUTANIME for their helpfull reviews . You have really made me have an even better day than what I have had today . You won't believe what I had to deal with in a class. There were these people who just wouldn't shut up that I really wanted to put on my next to kill list . But I didn't do that . Instead I acted all stupid and pulled my jacket up over my head . I didn't care what the teacher said cause all I wanted to do was go in a very dark corner and be left alone . But I must say I didn't get caught ,even though I was sitting right in front of her,. Well I should probably continue with the fic . On with the fic.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh.

Chapter 12

"I...want to become a vampire just like you Bakura. "

"Very well," said Bakura leaning down to Ryou's neck and tilting his head for better acess to his neck ," but I warn you not to scream for it will hurt for a minute or two." Ryou nodded the best he could before he felt 2 sharp fangs in his neck ,digging in his pulse for more blood. He then felt the fangs leave and be replaced by a cold tounge and lips. He started becoming weak in the knees while Bakura lapped up his life force.

" Bakura... I'm feeling weak ....uhh.."

"Hold on Ryou!" said Bakura getting a knife and splitting his wrist ,lettinga drop of blood flow from the cut ," here! Drink this ! You will feel better and become a vampire like me." Ryou looked up wearily and grasped Bakura's forearm ,bringing it close to his lips so his tounge could taste the salt tasting fluid . Finally placing his mouth fully on the wound he drank the blood offered to him.

After a few minutes ,Ryou's mouth lifted from the cut and kissed it , making it disappear."There ...., you are now one of me . How do you feel?"

" A bit sleepy , but other than that fine I suppose."

"Good , for we need to plan out how to turn Chi into one too."

"Why? I thought she was already one?"

"No ,she's not yet . I bit her only once and she bit me also once. She only needs 2 bites in her neck and 2 doses of blood from us to become one of us."

"What do you mean she needs blood from both of us?"

"I mean she needs to bite each of us on the neck to become one of us."

"Oh... okay ,but we seem to have a problem."

"And that might be..?"

"When we tell her ,she will probably try to resist us."

"Don't worry your little head about that Ryou ,for I have that all figured out."

After school was over ,Chi ran out of the building to be met with her friends Ryou and Bakura. "Hey guys ! Listen Ryou I'm -"She was cut off by Ryou's finger on her lips .

"It's okay Chi .You don't have to apologize .I was told by Bakura here what exactly happened ,I guess I shouldn't have jumped to so many conclusions .So..."he said handing out his hand to her," can we still be together ?" She looked up from his hand to his eyes with cerealean (hope I spelled that right. please correct me if I am wrong.) Kawaii(1)Koinu(2). Next she ran into him ,hugging him while Ryou was tring to recover from her sudden action.He then lowered his hand to pat her head."There,there.It's okay ,It's okay .Besides while we were talking we decided that Bakura could also be a part in our relationship.By the way ,do you want to go to Bakura's apartment?"

"Please come ! I want to watch my favorite movie there."blurted Bakura.

"Oh? and what movie might that be hmm?" asked Chi .

"Love at First Bite, I swear it's soooo funny with the idiotic doctor and -" He was cut off by Ryou.

"And... it's romantic in some scenes right Bakura?" said Ryou nudging Bakura in the ribs .

"Oh yeah !Right ! But I have a problem .My bike has only 2 seats .There is no way we will all be able to get there on it .I guess so much for that idea ."

"Hmm...I think I have an idea!"exclaimed Chi with her finger in the air.

Later on the couple got on the bike ,seen from front to back in this order : Chi ,Bakura, and Ryou. Once there at the apartment ,Chi ran to the sofa ,belly flopping like a diver while Ryou and Bakura went into the kitchen to getthepopcorn they had promised Chi on the way to Bakura's home."Okay Bakura . We finally got her here .Now what do we do ?"

"Alright ! Don't get your fangs twisted in a knot .I've got it all under control.Now listen up .." He then whispered in Ryou's ear the plan .

So how was it . I hope you liked this chapter for Ryou finally letting Bakura join him and Chi . I bet you are all wondering what this so called plan Bakura has developed is hmm? Well guess what ? I am not telling untill the next chapter. I may not update tommorrow because I have some type of ochestra rehershal . Hope to see ya then . Oh and by the way I am already working on a sequal to this story already . I won't post it untill this story is done for you people who love spoilers . Well seeya hopefully tomorrow .


	13. authors note

Hello again . Sorry you reviewers out there haven't heard alot from me in a while but I have been put on probation for getting a bad grade in one of my classes . I may not update for a while but I hope to get back on this story . I have some good news for you if this helps . I have now finished my rough draft on my sequal and right now am working on the rough draft of my 2nd sequal to this series . I am sorry to have dissapointed some of you espicially you fish and chips . Please do not abandon my story for I still miss your reviews because they have kept this writer very happy . Again I am deeply sorry .


	14. Finding out

Hey you reviewers out there I have enough time to type today so I hope you like this next chapter . Well on with the story. OH and fish and chips, Mya Ino I want to thank you for your reviews because you seem like very good friends . And if you want to become my friend Mya InoI would be more than welcomed to have you too as another one of my friends.

Chapter 13

"Hey Chi , we're back with the popcorn!" announced Ryou ,coming with the popcorn he promised Chi .

"Finally ! I thought I would have to come in there and see Ryou's head stuck in the drain . " she said teasing them. Soon after there was laughter .

"Well atleast we would be able to get his head out of the sink with that small head of his ." added Bakura laughing.

"Yeah atleast I could .... Hey! Bakura! "yelled Ryou who was now trying to hit Bakura in the head .Chi giggled .

"Guys stop it ! Lets just watch the movie!"

"Alright ."both boys said in unison, sighing . Chi giggled again at their relieved sigh .Bakura then went to go get the movie while Ryou sat down with Chi , on the couch , and handed her the popcorn bowl. "Alright , I got the movie...hey! oops."

"Hey what ? Is there something wrong ?"asked Chi getting comfortable .

"No! nothings wrong it's just I ,uh, remembered that I forgot the drinks . " stuttererd Bakura.

"Oh! okay ,I guess?"she said once Bakura went to go get the drinks . Unknown to her , Ryou started to lean his lips down on hers. Chi turned to look at what he was doing and screamed .

"Ryou! No! Not in here ! Ryou! " Ryou didn't listen and kept on leaning in . Then 1..2..3..Slap! He got slapped on the side of the face , the sound echoing off the walls of the apartment .

"Hey! What happen-oh, never mind ," said Bakura , his head appearing out the door way of the kitchen and heading to a chair ,with the drinks ,located next to the couch Chi was sitting in," Here Chi. Would you like to sit with me while you watch the 'scary ' movie ?"

"Yes please," she said , glancing over to Ryou , while getting up and walking over Bakura's seat,"Um Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Well I see you have no room for me to sit with you . So I'll...."Chi said trailing off , turning to go back to her seat.

" Don't be silly . Why don't you sit in my lap?"She looked back at him a bit uncertain,"What's the matter?"

"Well..I have thought it to be bad to sit on someone's lap."

"Oh it's okay . Go on and sit down .I promise I won't kiss you if you don't feel like it."She did as told while Bakura handed Ryou the tape . After it was put in theVCR , the movie started .

"Popcorn Chi?" asked Ryou .

" Sure thanks .Say Bakura, don't you want some?"

"No thanks , I already ate."replied Bakura.

"Suit yourself ." she said before she shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth .Again unknown to her Bakura took this time to turn around to face Ryou. Ryou winked at him while right after Bakura did the same. Turning back around , he raised his hands to her hair , weaving his fingers through her golden strands.He earned a moan as his reward. Chi then realized what she did and carefully pulled his hands out of her hair, turning to look at him." Bakura , could you not do that , please?"He nodded his head . Chi then returned to lying her head on his chest.

A while later the movie got to the scene where Vladimere, or Dracula , was taking a lady to her bed , ready to bite her in the neck. Unfortunately for the 2 vampires , they were getting very tempted to bite Chi right then and there, but knew that they had to be carefull not to let her find out to soon. To bring more temptation into the picture , Chi was getting thirsty. Getting her drink she popped the top and guzzled it down , neck exposed to the 2 albinos. Both trying to resist the urge , about at the end of their rope. Then after she was done she put it down , giving the washing feeling of relief over Bakura and Ryou. Bakura then guestered Ryou over to take his place. Ryou nodded and vanished , while Bakura did the same , switching places .Ryou leaned down to her ear and whispered , trying to sound like Bakura," Chi? do you like the movie?"

"Yeah, Vladimere is so romantic even though he's a vampire ,sigh, I wish that was me insted of that woman.But of course vampires are not real . "She then felt a cold unfamiliar breath on her neck . "Bakura, what are you -" she said turning back to look into Ryou's eyes and immedeatly changed the subject, "Ryou ? how did you -"

"Does that really matter?" he said seductively .Chi stared into his eyes and felt that all of her surroundings were gone and the onlyperson that mattered was Ryou.She didn't even notice him lower his mouth to her neck and tilt her head back so he could get a better view of her neck . He started kissing and nibbling up and down her neck untill he decided that she was fully put under his spell , glamour.

'Not bad , now go on ahead and bite her .' said a familiarvoice in his head .

'Whaa!!! What are you doing in my head Bakura?! Get out?' thought Ryou.

'Oww!...don't do that! I forgot to mention that I can talk telepathically in other peoples minds, including mortals.' replied Bakura.

'I'm sorry ,but you scared me so please warn me next time !'

'Okay , anyways you need to bite her and give her your blood so she can make it to the 2nd stage .Next you need to hand her over to me so I may give her my blood so she can reach the 3rd stage of a vampire.'

'Alright .' With that said and done Ryou placed one more kiss on her neck before he bit down into her pulse. 'Ohh man ....I never thought blood could be so ...delicious.'thought Ryou as he sucked her blood. Chi then started to close her eyes .

'Listen I think you can stop now. She looks a little pale . 'said Bakura in Ryou's mind .

'Oops !Thank you Bakura.'Ryou then let her go and used his nail to cut hiswrist, letting blood flow freely from the wound.Tilting her head , he put his wound to her lips ." Here Chi please drink my blood ." She slowly opened her eyes and saw his cut on her lips . She unfortunately didn't notice that she tasted his blood . Her eyes widening , she clamped her hands on his arm making more blood flow. Quickly , she sucked his blood .Ryou soon started wincing in pain untill he heard her moan.She again lowered her eyes.

'Ryou !get her to stop drinking or she'll drink you dry.' warned Bakura once again in his head .Ryou slowly lowered his eyes ,getting tired and didn't hear him. Bakura then ran over to them and carefully pulled the 2 apart , Chi falling to the ground ." Ryou ! why didn't you listen to me!" he said not realising he was saying this aloud .She sleepily opened her eyes and saw herself on the floor.

'Huh-wha-what happened?'she thought putting a hand to her head ,'Let's see I remember sitting on Bakura's lap . Next I remember Ryou sitting where Bakura sat and flirting with me.The rest is blank .' She looked up and and saw her 2 boyfriends fighting,Ryou getting smackedon the side of his face by Bakura's hand,.She looked closer and noticed that something was different between the 2 boys . What she saw was what seemed to be fangs in their mouth , big leathery bat wings sprouting out of their backs ,and brown/red eyes on each boy.She tried to process this information untill she found it lead to 1 conclusion .

"Vampires!" screamed Chi . Both boys stopped and looked in the direction the scream had come from .They saw Chi and looked back at each other.

"Uh-oh." they said in unison.Ryou stood up from his current position on the chair and walked over to her .

Sorry, but I have put in another cliff hanger . Makes you wonder what Ryou and Bakura's going to do next with Chi finding out. Oh and I have one little question for you reviewers out there . I am just curious on which boy on yugioh is the hottest . Please tell me on your reviews . Well I hope you like this chapter because I am hoping to type some more soon. Well seeya and remember to review.


	15. Look who's coming to my house

Hey guys I am back and I finally got my computer back and my other privalges too. Gomen nasai for not typing in so long but I hope you like what I have for you now . Before I start I would like to reveal the stats for the question I asked you reveiwers out there and right now Marik has the top spot now with Bakura and Ryou in 2nd . Anywholets get on with the story.

Chapter 14

"Chi please don't scream-" requested Ryou before he was cut short by Chi screaming at the top of her lungs .Ryou thenquicklyran over to her and clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Shh...Chi don't be afraid , we're not going to hurt you."whispered Bakura, in a quiet voice.

"Listen ,we were going to tell you , but you see...we were afraid you wouldn't love us anymore." Chi struggled with Ryou's hand and managed to get it off her mouth so she could speak.

"Okay ... so what you're trying to tell me is that you 2 are vampires?" They both nodded " And you ,gulp, love me? " she said pointing a finger at herself .They nodded once more. " Okay ....uhhh...." she said before fainting .Right before she hit thefloor , Ryou caught her atleast 3 inches off it.

" Do you think she will be alright ?" Bakura , put 2 fingers on the side of her neck to check if she had a pulse.

He replied , " I think she's going to be just fine. She's just tired and probably couldn't digest all this info inthat poor brain of her's. We should bring her back home so her sister won't worry."

" Alright , I'll take her home while you stay here."

"Sure , I'll ...Wait a minute! Ryou! " Bakura yelled out the window , right after Ryou left.

"Sorry Bakura , but you didn't speak up!" exclaimed Ryou , who was heading to her house, through the park ,flying.

Once there at Chi's house , Ryou stopped just short from her bedroom window , on a tree branch. He then held out his hand and raised it up , keeping an eye on the window. Then , as if by magic, the window lifted and Ryou flew in setting Chi on her bed. "Aww ...Chi , I hope you can live with our gift . We both love you . Goodnight our little angel ." He then placed a kiss on her fore head and left out the sameway he came in after he tucked her in.

The next day , Chi awoke in her bedroom . " Wha- when -when did I get here? I thought I was at Bakura's aprtment findin out they were ...ohh stupid me ! Vampires don't exsist ! I must have had a bad dream."she said to herself , shaking her head from side to side .

"Chi? Chi! Is that you ?! " yelled Ishizu , who was walking up the stairs.

"Yeah , it's me ! " She then heard the door open and looked to see her older sister.

"Oh Chi! Ithought I would never see you again ! exclaimed Ishizu , when she ran over to Chi and hugged her to death."Where have you been ?! " Demanded Ishizu after changing expressions.

" I don't know . I'm pretty sure that I was at Bakura's apartment , but I just thought it was a dream."

"Well , I'm just glad that you're here ! "

"Wow Ishizu , I never thought you cared."

" I don't ! I'm just happy because your chores have been stacking up and you finally get to do them! "

"What?! "

" Oh nothing ! " teased Ishizu , " Anyways you have breakfast downstairs . So get up and get dressed ."

" Alright! " she said falling to Ishizu's whim . She got up and did as Ishizu said. She looked again inher favoritefull body length mirror . She wore a small t-shirt the color dark blue with Mickey Mouse on it and a pair of jean pants.' I wonder if that dream really 'did' happen . Well I better not complain . Atleast I'm with my sister and that's fine with me . ' she thought to her self . She then headed down stairs to breakfast.Once there she saw her favorite cereal , Honey Nut Cheerios , and Ishizu cooking at the stove . "Ohayoo gozaimasuneesan "(Good morning older sister) greeted Chi , sitting down in front of her cereal .

"Good morning to you too , Chi! "

"So...?"

"So what?"

"You know what ! "

" No I don't know what."

" You know , ... your boy friend."

" Ohh... him . Well , we broke up and I'm going to the market to go pick up some gorceries . "

" And what about me?! " whined Chi .

" "You are staying here untill I come back ."

"Huh! but Ishziu ! "

" Don't you Ishizu me! Now you are going to stay here untill I come back understood?"

"Yes ohh fearless leader."

"Good now finish up your breakfast . Your baby sitters should be here soon."Just as Chi was drinking her milk , she quickly spit it out on Ishizu's apron .

" Whoa! Wait just a minute here ! You never said anything about babysitters !"

" You seriously think I was going to leave you here all by your lonesome self and burn the house down .No!"

" Oh Ishizu ! You just burn me up ! " Chi said , angered finishing her breakfast and heading upstairs to brush her hair.

After a few hours of waiting , the door bell rang . "I'll get it !" announced Ishizu , heading over to the front door ."Hello , hello , come on in . Let me get Chi down here .Chi! " yelled Ishizu ," Chi! get down here ! Your babysitters are here! "

"I don't want to come down ! " replied Chi, who was currently on her bed ,mopingbyherself.

"Chi if you don't come down here I'll take away your cell phone privelages !"

" Oh alright ,but I am still going to kill you for this !" Chi then came down stairs and gasped at her new babysitters.

Sorry but you'll have to find out later who her new babysitters are . Oh and for you reviewers out there the poll is still going on so start voting who you think the most hottest boy on yugioh is .


	16. My babysitters are WHO!

Hey guys I bet you are wondering why I am updating so early . Well lets just say I was bored alright . I have news on the poll I now have and there is 1 vote Marik , 1 vote Bakura , 1 vote ryou , and 1 vote for yami . It is as you can see a tie right now so start voting on who you want to win . And no voting more than once. On with the fic.

Chapter 15

"You again !" Chi screamed ,pointing at Ryou and Bakura, "What in sam hills are you guys doing here?!"

"They are your new babysitters ,and I suggest you stop yelling at them . " spoke Ishizu .

"No ,Ishizu listen to me they are not who they seem to be. "

" What are you talking about ? Of course they are who they are."

"It's not that . They are -"

" Ready for our job."finnished Bakura, " Now how about you go on and pick up those groceries you need ."

" Yeah , right ,...well good bye Chi ! Do remember that you are still to stay inside the house ."said Ishizu ,in a hurry by running out the door .

"ISHIZU! YOUCOME BACK HERE!ISHIZU !" Chi yelled , even though the door slammed in front of her face.She soon gave up and slowly turned around to faceher 2 babysitters.Narrowing her eyes she said ," Okay you guys , I don't know how you got here and why my sister let you in, but1 thing's forcertian ...you guys are heading back out that door NOW!"She then walked to the stairs , which was convineatly located in front of the 2 boys, but was not allowed to go up . "Hey ! what gives ! I thought I told you 2 to leave me alone!"

" But if we did that then you would be here all alone , and I don't think Ishizu would be to happy about that ." replied Ryou.

"I don't give a rat's butt about what my sister said I just want you 2 out!Now let me go !"

"I'm sorry Chi , but we can't do that. "said Bakura.

"What do you mean you can't let me go to my own room?! It's my house , my room , my life ! So I suggest you guys stay out of it!"She again wasn't allowed up the stairs. "Guys! Let me go to my room!"

" No! ... listen we don't mean to be rude , but you must come with us ." said Bakura first before Ryou came in finishing his sentance, both starting to walk up on Chi .

"Oh no you don't ! I'm not going with you guys again just to be turned into a vampire! Un-un! No way ! " she said , waving both hands in front of her face. The 2 boys kept on sneaking up to her , not listening to a word Chi just said . Chi then looked for an escape route and finally found it , running to the left , where her kitchen was located,.

"Oh why must she do this the hard way ." sighed Ryou.

"I don't know and I don't care , we just need to go and find her. I'll take the front door and you take the back .If you find her call me telepathically . "replied Bakura. They then , in a flash , went out to find her.

Back to Chi , she was currently running in the national park . Thinking it about time to rest up , she spotted a park bench and a tree located nicely to the right of the said bench . She sat down on the end and began thinking to herself , 'Oh why in heavens name do those 2 vampires want me so badly . Is it true what they said that they love me . Stop thinking about that Chi , of corse they don't love you . They just want your blood . Yeah that's what they want me for . For my blood . 'She was interrupted by a familiar voice , whispering in her ear.

" Oh... I wouldn't say that, my sweet dear Chi ." said the sing song , but gentle voice.Right as that was said , Chi jumped , literally , out of her seat and turned to look at the owner of the voice, stepping back a few inches.Seeing Ryou , hanging upside down on 1 of the treebranches near the bench.

" Ryou ! how did you - why did you -Oh why must you do this to me god ! "

"Chi , ... I did not mean to frighten you , I just wanted a mere talk with you , that's all."

"Well FYI ,I am not in the mood to talk to a creature -"

"Vampire."corrected Ryou.

"Excuse me , a vampire like you because 3 things .#1.I do not want to be a vampire.#2. I don't want to be killed .#3. Why should I trust you. For all I know you are a blood sucking monster that wants to suck blood out of innocent people."

" Well not exactly."said another familiar voice , located right behind her.Chi quickly turned around and saw Bakura."We do need to suck blood in order to still walk the earth , but not the ones of the innocent .We merely suck only the blood of the evil ones . For you see , the darkness is most of the times misunderstood, but when you look deep into it , you realize it is only good and not bad.Now come with us Chi and become one of us."said Bakura trying to grab her .Unfortunatley , he missed and saw Chi back up before she bumped into something or someone solid .Looking up she saw Ryou . Putting on her cheesy smile she tried run to the right ,only to be stopped by Ryou's arm around her waist .

"Ryou ! ugh ! Let me go ! Are you listening to me ! Let me go !"she cried , struggling but to no use.

"Chi , please do not struggle against us . I promise it won't hurt .Please listen to me , I don't want to force you into this."

"No you listen , I just want to live a normal life as a normal high school girl . I don't wish to become a vampire."She then heard Ryou sigh and turn her around . Opening ,what was once his closed eyes , he stared into Chi's eyes .

" Chi ...I am so sorry ."Chi's eyes began to glaze over and her body began to relax. Ryou then felt her arms wrap around his neck , lowering his head to her neck . Speaking out his last words before biting into her pulse he said ,"Thankyou Chi."

Well how was it . Hope I didn't screw it up for you reviewers out there. Well I'll stop there and type more up when I get the chance . A reminder to keep on voting for the most hottest boy on yugioh for the poll will stop untill the end of the story.


	17. Lets dance

Hey guys , I'm back . Sorry for the lack of updates . I now have the results for the poll and it is still tied with Marik , Yami, Bakura ,andRyou .Setohas just 1 vote . Sorry for you Seto lovers outthere.Nothing much has been going on lately so I am doing this out of sheer boredom. On with the fic!

Chapter 16

Ryou clung to Chi , wings included and began to suck the life giving liquid. He then heard her moan and began to fall into a pit of pleasure. To bad that he was interrupted by Bakura , who was trying to part Ryou's wings ."Ryou ! let her go ! You've already drained enough blood from her to become one of us! So let her go!" yelled Bakura. Ryou opened one of his eyes, still sucking on her blood. He then realized what he was doing and immedeatly stopped ,pulling off of Chi ,letting her fall limply in his arms. He later parted his wings for Bakura to hold Chi.

"Please Chi ...hold on....we're going to help you ...when you see a light don't go to it ." was Ryou's last words before Bakura took her in his arms. Bakura then suggested that they go somewhere to celebrate Chi's 2nd transformation."Bakura ! we don't have time for this ! We need to get her to drink your blood now!" exclaimed Ryou.

" Don't worry it's all part of my little plan and I think there's a club somewhere nearby . Follow me!"replied Bakura ,heading off down the road.

Once there , the 2 vampires walked down the stairs and found millions of mortals ,excuse me humans, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Bakura looked behind him and notticed Ryou shaking . "What's the matter Ryou? Scared of dancing mortals?" Bakura teased.

" No.... I've just never been to a club before that's all." Ryou said trying to sound brave ,but stuttering just a little bit.

" Fine ....I was just asking because I saw you shiver that's all. "Bakura replied , turning back around and heading into the center of the crowd.Stopping , he turned Chi around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Secretly pulling out his pocket knife he cut the side of his neck and placed her head on his shoulder."There you go my darling . Now drink to your hearts content." Her eyes cracked open a bit and saw the cut , little rivers of blood seeped out of it. Suddenly she started to sway with Bakura, in a hypnotic trance, when he started to pull her head to his neck. He then gestured Ryou over to them and start dancing . Ryou did as asked and was quickly tugged to be behind Chi , his chest touching Chi's back.

" Bakura! ...what are you -"

"Shh....put your hands on her hips and try to sway with the beat . "Ryou gave him a puzzled look ." It's in order to motivate her!"Ryou then leaned down to do as Bakura had told and danced.Chi slowly lowered her mouth to Bakura's cut and drank his blood. Unknown to her , her hands wereatthe nape of his hair , making him shiver in pleasure.(sorry for being so descriptive.) "Oh gods she's good. " moaned Bakura, his eyes now rolling into the back of his head.Ryou blushed at Bakura's outburst .Bakura the started to feel Chi's new fangs form in his neck . He soon after , requested that Ryou please get Chi off his neck. Ryou did as told ,but couldn't seem to pry Chi off.

"Bakura .... I can't seem to get her off. She's sticking to you like glue."

"Well try harder!" Bakura whined.

"Alright ...alright ...you baby ." teased Ryou . He then pulled harder and Chi finally let go .

"Thank you Ryou . I was afraid she would be stuck on the side of my neck for forever!"exaggerated Bakura.

" Is she one of us Bakura?"

" Open her mouth and find out."Ryou then carried her over to a chair and opened her mouth .What he saw didn't surprise him in the least bit.He actually chuckled , seeing 2 small ,cute fangs in her mouth."She's not a vampire yet . She has untill the full moon to feed off of a mortal . That is when she will become a full fledged vampire."

"What ?! I thought one just had to drink a vampires blood just to become a full vampire?!"

" Yes that is partly true , but it only works on male vampires . You see for females they have to be bitten atleast 3 times and 3 times to drink the vampires blood . The final step is to feed off a mortal in order for them to become a true vampire.That's why you only see many male vampires like Dracula, on tv."

"Ohh....."

"Yeah , ohh...Anyways whe should get back to the task at hand like getting Chi to feed off a mortal."

"Right ,but where are wegoing to find a mortal ? I know we are surounded by them, but I feel like it would be an utter disgrace."

"Alright , but who should she feed on ?" Chi soon stirred abit and mumbled something in her sleep.

"Tea...I'm so going to ....kill you...mmm..."she mumbled . Ryou looked down at Chi ,who was currently in his lap on the chair , then looked back up at Bakura wiht a sparkle in his eyes.

"I think we've found our volunteer ." Ryou said smirking . He then notticed Bakura sniff the air and turn to look back at him .

"Ryou , I can't sense her because of all the beer in this place . Let's go outside and I might be able to get a whiff of her . "Ryou nodded and got up , carrying Chi in his arms, heading outside the club.

Meanwhile , Tea was closing up the resturant , she had worked in , and headed to her house . Her house was located at least 5 blocks away from her job . Once there , she reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys . Unlocking the door she entered and quickly shut the door. Taking a few steps inside she reached out to find the light switch . Flipping it a few times , the lights did not respond , staying a pitch black.She soon started walking up the steps to her room . She then found a flash light and walked out to her window. Opening the blinds , she saw it was thundering and raining .'Great, I bet the thunder knocked the power out. Ah well I might as well get me some thing to eat . I'm starving .' thought Tea , heading back down stairs to the kicthen.When she reached the fridge , she heard feet pattering in her room. 'Who's up in my room? I sure hope it's not a burgular.'She reached out again and grabbed a bat, (wonder why she's got that in a kitchen ?) heading back up to her room again . She slowly turns the knob and opens the door.....

Mwahaha! I am so evil. Not really . Anyways I am right now having some of my realitives spend the night with me today and have my cousing playing Madden 2005 . Pretty pleasent right . Well hope to hear your reviews .Oh and CrazyAboutAnime thanks for reviewing. It's been a long while . And Fish and Chips please oh please read your email. I believe I sent you one or 2.Well seeya in the next chapter.


	18. Surprise Tea!

Hey , long time no see right ? well sorry to say I've had no time to type up my chapters . Please forgive me becauseI have to catch up with problems in school . Anyways enough of my blabbering . On with the story.

Chapter 17

Tea immeadeatly froze . On her bed was Chi , her friend, asleep. Cautiously , she stepped over to her friend and checked to see if she was okay.'Okay? this is weird . 1st the power goes out . 2nd I hear noises.Lastly I find my friend on my bed . What next!'Suddenly her bedroom door shut with a loud " Bang!" echoing off the walls. Quickly turning around , see saw what had made the door slam shut. More like someone . She soon regretted doing this because she then saw Ryou in front of the said 'closed door'. Tea then gulped , not knowing what was going on. " Uh,hey Ryou. What are you doing in my house?" said tea with a fake smile . Ryou snickered.

"We've come to make sure you don't run away ." replied Ryou.Then if nothing else could have gone weird , her bedroom window slammed closed leaving her only escape route gone.

"Okay Ryou, the jokes over. Now I suggest you get out of my house beforeI call the cops . " ordered Tea. To bad she didn't get the whole joke.

" This isn't a joke ," replied another voice behind her ," we've only come to make sure eveything goes according to plan."Quickly turning around she saw Bakura with Chi's sleeping form on his lap. Raising an eyebrow , she was about to ask what this whole plan was ,but before she could ask , 2 strong arms wrapped themselves around her . Making her hands be bound behind her back. Trying to turn her head to see who had caught her she saw Ryou not noticing Bakura whispering in Chi's ear." My dear princess of the night ... feast upon this worthless mortal ... and claim her blood as yours. " he whispered . Then , as if by magic , Chi's eye lids sprang wide open, looking like an insane zombie. Lifting herself to see her friend , Tea, she got up and walked over to her. Lowering her eyelids half way , making it look like she was half way asleep and awake. Tea tried to scream but only got her pleas for help muffled by one of Ryou's hands . Imedeatly she shut her eyes. Once there in front of her friend she sang a little tune. Slowly , Tea opened her eyes looking into her former friends tainted sky blue eyes. Chi chuckled at her friend's weakness .Next ,Chi raised one of her hands to turn Tea's head away , revealing her perfectly untouched neck. Then , Chi rose her mouth to make contact with her pulse. Biting down roughly , she sucked down Tea's bad tasting blood. Finally finished with Tea she pulled her newly formed fangs out of her neck.

" Die bitch..." was all she said once2 pairs of arms over her own .

"Good job my dear princess. Now you are one of us . A creature of the night." replied Bakura , on her right.

"And you also took out that annoying friend of yours too. How could this night get any better?" praised Ryou on her left, snuggling up to her. Then slowly she awoke from her trance and looked around to see the 2 vampire boys.

"Ahh! what am I doing here! And where have you taken me !" demanded Chi.

'Shoot! we've lost control on her.' said Bakura telepathically to Ryou.

' Oh well ... I don't think I could have lived with a slave Chi . I perfer the real Chi. She's so fiesty when she's mad.'replied Ryou to Bakura through their telepathic link.

"Wha! Get out of my head! Now whats going on ! And since when have you been thinking these type of things about me Ryou! Hmm! I demand an answer!" screamed Chi at the top of her lungs.

'I can't believe we forgot to not do that .Sorry Ryou . ' thought Bakura again.

'Yeah , I guess we shouldn't do that again.Sorry Bakura.'

"I said to stop that! What part ofstop doing thatdo you not understand! If you don't stop that then I'll ... I'll uh?..."

"You'll what? Lock us both outside the house?" joked Ryou ,laughing with Bakura.He soon regretted those words once she had an idea in her head.

10 minutes later...

"Please Chi ! Open the door! I didn't mean to laugh I swear! " yelled Bakura , banging on the door of Tea's use to be house.

" What's the matter Bakura? It's not like we're going to die out here. We're pretty much dead as it is . " said Ryou , care free.

" What's the matter is that the potion that I used to be able to walk around in the sun is to wear off today! And if we don't get back in the house we'll be deep burnt dust! "

" What! You mean when that sun comes up we'll be ..." Bakura nodded his head. " Ahh! Chi I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you! Please just open the door and let us in ! I promise to be a good vampire I promise! " joined Ryou in with Bakura, by banging on the door. On the inside Chi sighed deciding that the 2 boys had served enough torment.She then opened the door right when the sun's rays were about to touch the 2 vampires shoes.

Hahahahahah! I'm sorry but I think that was pretty smart of Chi to think that up . Anyways I sure hope that you enjoyed this chapter . hope to update more some time next week. Sayonara! U


	19. a deep apology

hello again . sorry i have not been updating for sometime. i have just gotten addicted to this new game i found called . the reason i am addicted to is because i have just now found the love of my life.I have seen his picture and his name is andrew. i love him with all my heart but just because i am in love with him doesn't mean i will not update anymore. i hate suspense like that. leaving u with only that last bit you want to find out. so i hope to update sometime tomorrow. please forgive me for being such a bad author for leaving u here for a good while . i am sorry please forgive me . but i will give u a heads up before i leave . there will be a bit of a uneasiness for a minute but it will go away so watch out for bakura .


	20. the fight ,the invite, and the challenge

hey sorry for being gone so long. i have big news i am not in love with the guy i was dating . better i got his best friend . his real name is david and i think he is so sweet . so i am here happy to announce that i will update on the story so here it goes .

"Thank you Chi ." Bakura panted from almost turning into ashes , on his knees and looking down.

" A very bigthankyou" Ryou added also in the same position as Bakura.

" Well i am glad u both are sorry and u are forgiven but if u try anything like that again u are going to be eggs sizziling in the sun . Is that understood?"

" Yes mam! " the two vampires said in unision.

"Good now we should go to sleep I am getting tired," Chi said yawning and covering her mouth with her hand, " but first , someone needs to take that body out and dump it ." The two boys looked at each other and immedeatly pointed to each other.

"I'm not doing it!" both boys said in unison once more

" Ryou u do it!" Bakura ordered .

" Me! Why do i have to ? Why don't u do it!" Ryou replied

"Because a true vampire never does the dirty work and u are no true vampire ." mocked Bakura.

" You take that back !"

"Never." That one word made Ryou mad as hell and immedeatly Ryou tackled Bakura to the ground. After a few minutes of fighting Chi cleared her throat , making both boys remember she was still there.

" Oops sorry ." Ryou apologized getting off Bakura and heading upstairs to where Tea's body was lying. After he was gone Chi stared at Bakura ,giving him that 'you better apoligize before i send u outside ' look.

" Alright , alright i'll go apologize geez ."Bakura said heading upstairs to where Ryou was , Chi's glare still following him .Chi then sighed once she was sure he was out of hearing distance .

" Why couldn't I have a normal love life. More importantly why did i have to have a 2 boyfriends who are supernatural creatures." Chi then went upstairs putting back on her serious face so as not to let her bf 's wonder. Once upstairs she saw Ryou was goneand Bakura was still inside . " Alright what happend to Ryou?" she asked in a serious tone.

"He jumped out the window and said he was going to dump her body in a dumpster somewhere about 10 miles away ."

" Oh okay , well now that it is morning why don't we get some rest ,"Chi suggested ," and no funny buisness remember that ."

" Yes yes i remember. Sometimes I wonder why u don't trust me ."

" #1 You turned Ryou into a vampire , #2 when I told you I didn't wish to become a vampire you still made me one , and finally #3 you ruined my perfectly normal life !"

" But normal lives are for the most boring creatures on earth I couldn't let youhave one . You are too special."Bakura saidwalkingup to her.

" Well I guess you are part right . I'm sorry Bakura ." Chi said starting to cry .

"There there my princess . It is alright . Me and Ryou are here for you , don't cry." Bakura soothed , pulling her body to his , her head in his chest (yes she is shorter than bakura don't make fun of her!)" Chi we should go to bed. Is that okay with u ?"Chi only nodded her best still trying to get over her sadness. Bakura then sat her down at the foot of the bed while he went to go pull back the covers for them . Once that was done he then called to Chi for her to get in first . She did as told and right after her Bakura followed her. "There is that better?"Chi nodded once more." Good." Then from out of nowhere she felt a pair of hands try to pull down her pants.

"Eep! " Chi yelped slapping the hands away from the rim of her pants , " Bakura ! you pervert!"

" Ow ! what was that for !"

" That was for trying to unclothe me!Now good night!" Chi said turning her back to Bakura and closing her eyes. Right after she said that Bakura pulled her body to his . She turned to see his now sweet slumbering face , a nice heart warming smile she never saw on him. She snuggled into his chest and slept that way . Bakura noticed the nice bit of warmth and found it to be Chi giving him that comforting warmth.He smiled once more and slept. As if on cue , Ryou came back and entered the room seeing the two in bed together happy as a bug snug in a rug. ' Maybe I should wake them up ... nah I'll let them sleep . Besides it's not like they have ever been this way before . ' Ryou thought and joined them .

After the sun went down Bakura woke up seeing his two lovers still asleep . " Hey guys wake up ." Bakura said gently shaking them to wake up.

" Wha- what is it Bakura ? It's only 10 pm?" Ryou said , glancing over to the clock that read the said time.

" We have to go . "

" Where?" Chi asked .

" To a friend ofmine's party . Now hurry up and get into a costume everyone there is going to be dressed up."

" Alright Bakura ."Chi said getting up before getting stopped by Bakura.

" Wait I got u an outfit . Here , " he said handing it to Chi, " I hope u like it ."

" It better not be anything perverted ." Chi said narrowing her eyes and walking off to Tea's closet.

" Hey Ryou before you go I got a challenge you might be interested in . " Bakura said , making Ryou stop .

" What kind of a challenge?" Ryou said raising his brow .

" I thought you would never ask." Bakura said wearing a grin on his smug face.

Sorry had to stop there got to have cliff hangers mwahahahahahaha! ( bad version of evil laugh ) Anyways hope it was good for you guys . Hope to type up more later . Cya


	21. A night out with a friend and a big surp...

hey there i'm sorry for the big delay .I want to thank one of my "fellow reviewers" for the big push to get me back on this story.I have been trying to play ketchup with my grades and friends but now i can finally work back on my story here cause it's summer vacation. Again i am sorry for the delay and hope that u forgive me for this next chapter will hopefully be to your expectations.

chapter 19

"Hey Chi! you done up there! We gotta go!" yelled Bakura downstairs in a sexy looking Zorro outift mask and all ladies!drools like a fan girl sorry there, went out of my mind there for a sec . lol

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!But i have one thing to say mister!" Chi peeked her head out of the doorway and came out in a cat outfit.It consisted of a pair of purple cat ears, a black leather choker with a bell on it, a white tubetop with cross stitching on the front, a pair of purple gloves that went up her forearms, and a tight dark purple skirt with a cat tail poking out the back with a pair of black high heeled shoes."Do you think this looks ... appropriate?"

"Oh come on Chi!It looks fine, now come on!"

"Alright , but where is Ryou?"

"He's a coming . He just had to drop by somewhere now hurry up grandma!"that's what my dad calls me when i get out of the car. :(

"Hey! I'm not a grandma for your damn info!" she said rushing out the door and getting up on Bakura's motorcycle."Well, well, well,I didn't know the sweet innocent Chi could curse ? Remind me to go out and grab you a beer or two."

"Bakura! you know I don't drink."

"It was a good offer though wasn't it?"

Chi sighed before saying,"No it wasn't, lets just go please?"

At the party

"Bakura , I don't thinkI can do this ."

"Stop your bitching you idiot girl."

"Well _excuse_ me!" Bakura parked his bike and headed to the door.

Bakura knocked none to pleasently and yelled,"Oi! Open this damn door or I'll break the door down myself!"

Chi elbowed him in the ribs and whispered,"Bakura! ... don't say that . That's mean."

"Oh and you haven't noticed?"he snapped back. Right before Chi could come up with a comeback, the door opened to reveal a tanned egyptian boy with lavendar eyes and blonde hair wearing a pink bunny outfit.

"Hi..." the boy muttered.

Bakura just about cracked up laughing at him,"Hahahaha! Malik! Is that you under that ridiculous outifit!"

"Bakura!That isn't very nice to say!"she said hitting him on the head and turning to face Malik,"I'm terribly sorry but i think you look absolutely cute in that outifit.I think it suites you." She smiled and Malik cracked a bit of a smile, if you could call it that,.

"Thanks um,...I don't really know your name?"

"Oh it's Chi ! Pleased to meet you."she said smiling. Please excuse me for her bitching alot. IswearI am making her sound like Tea! AND I DON'T LIKE HER NOT ONE BIT!... sorryI had to release my anger .Back to the story.

"Well miss Chi, welcome to the party ,I beleive someone is here that you may know of ?"Malik said turning to the side to look at a man similar to Malik only having spiky hair and wearing a gerbil outift dancing with a familiar black haired egyptian lady.

"Ishizu?"

Ishizu danced around and saw Chi,"Chihiro?"

"Ishizu!"Chi said running over to Ishizu and hugging her just as Ishizu did the same.

"Oh my poor little sister ! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and please don't be angry at Bakura and Ryou , they are now taking very good care of me and-"

"It's okay it's okay , Malik and Marik have told me everything. I've just missed you so much."

"I know ."

"Hey Chi , I'm going to go downstairs to drink a few beers . If you ever need me come down there with either Marik or Malik just for saftey procautions. I don't want my pretty little angel here to be hurt now do I?" he said slinging a arm around her waist and kissing her on her cheek. Chi blushed and Bakura cocked a grin."Thought so . Bye then."

"Chi, how do you ever get along with someone like him?" Ishizu joked.

"You know sis? I don't really know , butI am glad thatI am with him," she said smiling," Say I'm going to go outside to have a breathe of fresh air okay?"

"Okay lil' sis. Bye." Ishizu said going back to dancing with her boy friends.

Outside

Chi sighed and looked up at the midnight sky filled with millions of tiny stars,looking like thousands of gems swimming in a dark blue river."I wishI could stay here forever."

"If that is what you wish." said a deep sounding voice.

"Wha-?"Chi said turning around and seeing nothing."Heh, must have been the wind." She then turned back around and saw a shadowed figure.

"I assure you , I am not the wind." said the figure, who turned out to be a man, aroundChi'sage,with long dark hair,a cat mask covering half his face,a black cat ears, just like Chi's,wearing a black low v-neck cut leather shirt and a pair of tight black leather pants to match with a black and white tipped tail.

"W-w-who are y-you?" asked Chi nervous.

"I am Shadow and you are sweet lady?" said Shadow grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Ahhh!- I mean it's Chi now please don't do that!" She quickly took her hand out of his grip .

"Oh I'm so sorry miss Chi . I didn't mean to startle you. Is there anythingI can do for you?"

"Well,I was getting a little bit lonely out here all by myself . Want to join me ? I could sure use some company."

"Of course miss," he said walking over to a huge swing , sitting down on it and patting for her to sit next to him,"So do you want to play a game?"

Chi sat down and replied," Uh sure, but what type of game?"Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a little glowing light.Turning hishead he saw a fire fly land on his hand.

"How about we catch the fire flies ? The one with the most wins . Alright to you ?"Chi nodded her head and smiled happily."Alrighty then on my mark , 1, 2, 3, Go!" The two went off in search for the fire flies.

After a few minutes

The game was soon near the end as both players had an even number of fire flies and only one fire fly remained. Chi and Shadow spotted it with a bit of a glint in their eyes. The fire fly noticed this and flew for it's life among the few trees in the yard. Chi and Shadow were running every which way, after the little lightning bug unitll they both crashed into each other , tumbling into a heap on the ground. Next thing they both knew, Chi was on top of Shadow's body,her lips mere inches away from his own. Her eyes widened and a tinge of a pink ran across her cheeks. Shadow cracked his eyes open and saw the embaressed young blonde's face. The corner of his lips twitched upward into a little smirk.'This is working out better than I expected.' he thought.

"Um... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you I should have looked whereI was going before we bumped into each other." said Chi trying to get up.

"Wait !" said Shadow shooting his hand out to try and grasp her arm,"I, uh, should be the one who's sorry. We were both doing the same thing so I should be able to share the blame."

"I guessyou are right . Thank you, but I do have one question."

"And what would that be miss?"

"Why aren'tyou letting go of my arm?"Shadow looked at where his hand was.

"I,um, thought the posistion you were in felt nice. I couldn't help by the warmth you gave off." he lied. Chi blushed a bit more, but quickly stopped and positioned herself so her back was lying on his chest.

"Is this better?"

"No, how about I get us into a more comfertable position." He then moved so he was sitting up with Chi's head lying on his chest and the rest of her body in between his parted legs. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he leaned his head down into her hair and took a whiff of her sun colored hair, sending shivers up her spine.He soon felt her fmall delicate hands on top of his own trying to get him to stop.She turned her head to look at him with big innocent pools of saphire.

"Please , Shadow, don't do that .It really makes me nervous."

"Alright, I'll stop," he said taking his face out of her hair and thinking up something else they could do,"Miss Chi, would you like to dance?" She nodded as best she could. They got up and waked into the house where everyone was dancing . Unfortunately the 2 friends went right through the crowd and headed up the stairs to a bedroom that just so happend to be vaccant. Once both of them made it in, Shadow closed the door.

"Hey Shadow? What are we doing up here?I thought we were going to dance?"

"We are, it's just I thought you would be nervous dancing around with a bunch of strangers.But before we dance I want to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you, uh, do you,um,-"

"Are trying to ask if I love you are not?" He nodded. She then made a sad face.

"What's wrong ? Did I say something to upset you?" She shook her head.

"No, it's just that I already have 2 people who love me. I don't think they would let me add another in our love triangle." She then looked up and saw a pair of choclate brown eyes gazing at her.She gasped.

"Well then let me help you decide that for yourself." said Shadow in a different change of voice. Chi opened her mouth in an attempt to scream but was cut off by Shadow's lips covering her own. She panicked and suddenly lowered her eye lids, raising her hands to the raven black hair. Instead of she felt feather light threades of hair. She cracked an eye open and was shocked at what she saw.What she saw was not her raven haired friend. It was Ryou!

Sorry, I hope this makes up for all the time I hadn't posted the new chapters of this story. I do have other good news though. I am making a new story , not a sequel but a totally new story with my won characters in it. I am wanting to post it right after this story is complete. I hope it turns out to be what you all will enjoy and I hope this will not happen again. Again if you guys are getting impatient with me review me immeadeatly and I'll get straight on it immedeatly. Cya guys in the next chapter.


	22. author note, It's important!

Hey, I know I'm bad for discontinuing this story but I am starting on another story and it's on fictionpress. Please check it out, I haven't gotten much critizem on it. If you still want me to continue this story please tell me and I'll do my best to type this one up but in the meantime try and help me out. My other story's name is An Artist's Life. I've put my own characters into this story, many of them people I have met in my life. Well, reply back if you have anything to say. Ja-ne! U


	23. Surprise 2! and peeking around

Well since I saw some people say they really liked what was going on, I'll try and finish this story so I can move on to my other story. This is for those who wanted to see this story continued. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

Chi immedeatly stopped kissing him and moved to the opposite wall from Ryou. Next she whiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Ryou! You were Shadow! What do you think you were doing!"

"Please let me explain- "

"No! You know what! I don't need to know your excuse because you have just ruined my life! I thought you were someone who could care about my feelings, but instead, I see that you don't care! You're just like every other vampire here! A MONSTER! " she yelled, taking her chance to open the door and run down the stairs heading into the city. Ryou then went after her in an attempt to tell her the reason why he did what he did.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching for Chi, he just about called it quits untill he saw a few drops of blood on the pavement. 'Hmm... that's strange. I wonder where this came from? What am I saying? I'm a vampire for crying out loud and I could use a little drink. ' He then followed the trail of blood and came upon a body, but not just a body. It just so happened to be Chi's body. "Chi! What happened! " She just twithed her hand in response. "Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere safe and get your wounds healed! Oh Chi! I never should've left you to run away! " With that said and done, Ryou picked her body up bridal style and ran backto the party. During the way there, he quickly glanced at her poor lifeless body. Her eyes closed, her scratched face, with her legs and arms both in the same condition. Blood just trickling down her face and stainig his leather tanktop. 'Oh Chi! Please forgive me! ' he said in his mind. 

Once back at Malik's house, he kicked open the door and alerted the partygoers of their presence. The whole place was filled with silence before Ishizu stepped up, staring disbelievingly at the body in Ryou's arms. " Oh, my, Ra... what happened to my little sister? "

"No time to explain! We need to heal her wounds! " cut in Ryou.

"Hey! Lay her down on my bed and I'll tell you how to heal her! " Malik ordered, heading up the stairs with Ryou in behind him. When they opened the door to Malik's room, they quickly did as what was said and Ryou awaited Malik's directions. "The only way to close those nasty wounds is to give her blood. A special type, to be exact."

"What type!" Ryou growled out, impatiently.

" From the looks of her condition, I would have to say A positive, ( just guessing. ) It's a rare type that is hard to find. "

"Wait just a minute! I have A positive! Would it still work if it was a vampire's blood! "

" I don't really know. It might!" he added with a hopefull tone in his voice. Ryou then pulled back his colar and asked if Malik could please leave the room. Malik did as asked and locked the door. Once Ryou got his privacy, he carefully lifted her head to his neck and petted her head to try and awaken her.

"Chi, please wake up... I promise to always be there for you because...because I love you..." he whispered before he started to cry. Suddenly Chi woke up and felt Ryou's tears on her back.

'Wha? Why is he crying?' she thought. She then looekd at his neck and resisted the urge to bite it. "Ryou, cough, ... why're you crying?" Ryou opened his eyes and pulled back to look at Chi.

"Chi... you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're ... alive! " Ryou said relieved, hugging her in his death hug once more.

" Um, cough, Ryou? Coud you please let go! You're squeezing me! " He stopped and released her.

"Oh Chi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just scared that you were going to die! Oh my darling angel! " panicked Ryou, trying to hug her again. Unfortunately, she scooted back far enough out of his reach that he fell face first into the bed. He then asked with his face muffled by the bed sheets," Chi... why did you do that?" It took her sometime to finally answer back after trying to make out what he said.

" I'm sorry, I had to do that, but you were going to squeeze me to death again. Oh and before I forget, I'm not alive, I'm just awake alright? " Ryou raised up and scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face. ( remember, vampires aren't dead nor living.)

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that again. " apologized Ryou, placing a hand on her arm. She then flinched and pulled her arm away from his hand.

"Ouch! That hurt! " screamed Chi, looking at her scratch covered arm. "Hey? How did this happen?- Whaaaa! " She was unexpecctedly pulled to his body, her mouth very close to his neck. "Ryou! what are you-!"

"Don't talk! Just drink and you'll be fully healed! "

"What are you talking about!"

" No more talking! Drink now! " was all Ryou demanded before pushing her fangs into his neck. She tried struggling, but was only pushed back by Ryou's hands on the back of her head. She sighed and went along with it, drinking the blood she so needed. After a few minutes, she started to notice her wounds disappearing. She then broke away from his neck and kissed the puncture marks she made, making them vanish also, as her thanks.

"Listen Ryou, I want to appologize for getting all mad at you. I acted like a little kid back there and should've listened to what you had to say before jumping to conclusions. I'm really and deeply sorry Ryou! " she screamed, wrapping her arms around his back, " Can you ever forgive me? " He made a puzzeled face and quickly turned it into a warm and loving one. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Oh Chi... how could I say no to that adorably cute face? I will never and could never get made at you. I promise you because I love you." He then put his chin on her head and closed his eyes while Chi placed her face in the crook of his neck, kissing it.

"Awww... I should've broughten my camera to get a picture of this beautiful moment. And I coud use it for later blackmail" cackled a familiar voice from the hall outside the room. Suddenly, Ryou and Chi moved away from each other and looked at the door. Silently they creapt over to it and opened the door. Unexpectedly, Ishizu, Malik, and Marik all piled up on top of one another, infront of the two lovebirds.

"Ishizu... Malik... Marik... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS WERE DOING!" yelled Chi at the top of her lungs.

"Uh... well... hehe... it's kinda...um... Ishizu's and Marik's idea?" Malik nervously said.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. I'm on a tight schedule. Please forgive me and satisfy your self with this short chapter. I will make it up to you. Please review and do the same for the one on my other account on Ja ne! 


End file.
